jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Loop-De-Loop/Christian Transcript
Note: This is the Christian dubbing of the following episode; certain lines are edited to make mentions to religious nature. All lines that are underlined re edited lines exclusive to this version. ---- (Opening shot: fade in to an establishing shot of Tarrytown during the day; a field of flowers is nearby, and bees buzz over them.) Narrator: It was a beautiful day in Tarrytown, with sun shining and bees buzzing. It was also a day when Old Oscar would learn that being special— (Dissolve to an overview of the airport and zoom in slowly.) —isn't based on what you do, but who you are. (Closer shot.) But where were the planes of E.Z. Airlines? That's just what Brenda wanted to know. (Dissolve to the middle road to the runway; Brenda paces around, hand on forehead.) Brenda: Hmm...where is everybody? (Close-up.) I know Tracy, Savannah, Herky and Big Jake are off making deliveries...but where are Jay Jay, Snuffy and Oscar? I don't see them anywhere. (hands on hips) Huh. (Off she goes; as the narrator continues, dissolve to outside the main hangar as she walks inside.) Narrator: So, Brenda decided to look for them all. The first place she checked was the hangar. (Cut to inside; here they all are, jet plane, monoplane and biplane standing around Brenda's work bench. The latter two stand off to the left, the former on the right; all three have their eyes fixed on the radio.) Narrator: And you know what? There they were. (Brenda approaches.) Brenda: Hey, you guys. What are you doing in here on a nice day like this? Oscar: Shh! We're listening to my old friend, Winnie, talking on the radio. (Comes next is the sound of an elderly woman over the radio; this has to be Winnie, the person Oscar mentioned.) Winnie: (on radio) I made so many flights years ago. Oh, but the most exciting airplane I ever worked with was Oscar the Biplane. Brenda: (from o.s.) Hey! (Cut to her.) I know that voice! That's Winnie Winger, the famous stunt pilot! Jay Jay: Yeah, she's talking about Oscar. Oscar: (chuckles) It's so good to hear Winnie's voice again. Winnie: (on radio) Oh, what a plane! Oscar, you see, was the first plane to ever do a Double-Over-Under-Upside-Down-Loop-de-Loop—it was stunning! He went round and round, and over again... (chuckles) You'd have to see it to believe it. Snuffy: Wow, Oscar sure knows some famous people. It must be because he was so good at doing stunts. Winnie: (on radio) As a matter of fact, I'm going to be in Tarrytown tomorrow afternoon, and I can hardly wait to see the plane that did that fabulous stunt. Jay Jay: Hey, Oscar. (Oscar's propeller starts spinning...) You'll get to see your friend tomorrow when she— (...and he starts to back up.) Hey, where ya goin'? Oscar: Oh, I've gotta get flying! (He voices a chuckle, and the scene dissolves to outside his barn as the old biplane taxis onto the runway. Jay Jay follows.) Jay Jay: Oscar, wait! Oscar: Oh, no time to talk, Jay Jay! I've gotta get into the air! Jay Jay: But why are you in such a hurry? Oscar: Well, you heard her, didn't you? Winnie's gonna be here tomorrow—she'll expect me to see my famous stunt. If I can't do it, she won't come to see me anymore. I've gotta get up there and practice—I haven't done it in years! (And away he goes.) Jay Jay: I think maybe I'll go keep him company. (Cut to an overview of the airport; Oscar taxis down the runway at high speed and rises into the air, flying o.s. Jay Jay follows suit, and the scene dissolve to a long shot of Oscar in the sky, flying in big, consecutive loop-de-loops.) Oscar: (slightly dazed) Over...and over... (He wobbles slightly accompanied by an unstable yell, then sighs as he comes to a complete stop. Jay Jay quickly rises into view next to him.) Jay Jay: Are you okay, Oscar? Oscar: Huh? (Close-up of the two.) Oh, uh...oh, sure, of c-course I am. Wha-I was doing this stunt before you were born. Now, uh...uh, let's see, I just have to...keep up my speed, and keep doing it... (Long shot; he starts looping again.) Over...and over... (On the ground, Tracy taxis forward, eyes and head raised heavenward at the practice. Herky hovers down next to her.) Herky: Hey, Tr-r-acy, didn't Br-r-renda say that Oscar-r-r and Jay Jay were doing the Double-Over-r-r-Under-r-r-Upside-Down-Loop-de-Loop? Tracy: Um...I think she did, Herky. Herky: Well, that sur-r-re doesn't look like any kind of loop-de-loop I've ever-r-r seen. (They raise their eyes and heads to the sky; cut back to the practice, Oscar still looping.) Oscar: And under... (starts wobbling) Oh, whoawhoaaaaaaaa!!! I'm getting dizzy! (He yells again, and finally stops looping. Close-up as he manages to get himself stable.) Oscar: Oh, my head. Oh, what am I going to do? I can't let Winnie down, but...I'm just not sure I can do that trick anymore. Jay Jay: So, let's talk about how the stunt should be done. Then, we can practice it until we get it right. Oscar: Well, spin my prop! (chuckle.) I should've thought of that myself! (More chuckling.) Thanks, Jay Jay! (They rise out of view, and the scene dissolve to a stretch of the runway as they touch down one by one. Another dissolve brings us to outside the main hangar. The two planes stand together as Brenda walks up.) Brenda: Are you sure you figured out how to do it now, Oscar? Oscar: Well, Jay Jay and I have talked it over. It isn't easy, and...I'm a little out of practice, but...I'm willing to give it a go! Brenda: (shrugging) Do you really think Winnie expects to see you do the stunt again? Oscar: Well, of course! That's what made me famous! Why else would she be coming her? Jay Jay: Hey, I have an idea! How about if I do the Double-Over-Under-Upside-Down-Loop-de-Loop with you? We can practice it together. Oscar: Wild Wingovers! Would you really do that with me, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Sure! (Oscar's propeller starts up.) Oscar: (Chuckles happily) Great! It'll be fun having a partner! Come on, Jay Jay, let's get crackin'! (One by one, the jet plane and biplane exit, and Brenda waves to them. Dissolve to a stretch of sky, both planes are doing the same giant loop-de-loops from earlier in unison.) Jay Jay, Oscar: Over... Oscar: That's it! Now we have to build up speed and keep at it! (Jay Jay screams and begins to wobble.) Jay Jay: I'm getting dizzy now, too! Oscar: Pull out! Pull out! (Off they go; cut to another stretch as they lower into view and stop jittering from the results of the move.) Jay Jay: Oh, maybe this isn't gonna work. Oscar: But we can't stop now, Jay Jay. I know we can do it if we just keep at it. Cheerful xylophone/string/synth/woodwind melody, very slow 4 (G flat major) Tambourine for one beat, xylophone/synth out, piano in once the lyrics begin Oscar: Hold on a minute, and then we'll begin At that big white cloud Piano out, light percussion in Jay Jay: If I can follow, I know I'll be feelin' so proud Oscar: Well, sure you will! Synth/piano/snare drums in (Jay Jay giggles as they rise upward; head-on angle as they come forward slowly.) Oscar: So, steady your wings and remember the things To make sure ya don't swerve when ya swoop Okay. Then, think what I said Jay Jay: (spoken) About full speed ahead? Yes! (They flip themselves upside down slowly.) Oscar: You're doin' super-dupe Woohoo! Tambourine in, double time feel (Up they go; dissolve to a shot of them performing the move, but this time the loop-de-loops are upside down.) Oscar: At doin' a Double-Over-Under-Upside-Down-Loop-De-Loop [Jay Jay sings a cadence scale under the following.] Oscar: Wow! That's great, Jay Jay! You're doin' it, you're doin' it! (Dissolve to a long shot of the practice.) Oscar: Doin' a Jay Jay, Oscar: Double-Over-Under-Upside-Down Oscar: Take it to town Jay Jay, Oscar: Loop-De-Loop Last word held; song ends on a pair of stingers '(Oscar and Jay Jay laugh at the same time.)'' (Cut to Herky and Tracy spectating from below.) '''Tracy: Looks like Oscar and Jay Jay are still at it, Herky. Herky: Yeah. And, their loop-de-loops are gettin' a little better-r-r, too. Tracy: I bet if they keep practicing, they'll really get good. Herky: Yeah! (Back to the sky; the loopers lower into view and flip themselves right side up again.) Oscar: Well, it's gettin' on to sunset, we'd better call it a day. Oh, you did really well today, Jay Jay. Thanks for all your help. Jay Jay: Aww, you're welcome, Oscar! (They swoop o.s.; clock wipe to an establishing shot of Tarrytown. It is now the next day, the sun seeks over the mountains.) Narrator: The next day, everybody was ready for Winnie's visit. (Dissolve to Oscar, Jay Jay and Brenda outside the hangar.) Brenda: Are you sure you know what to do now, guys? Jay Jay: Yup. Oscar: We're ready to roll! Jay Jay: (glancing past) Here comes Snuffy with Winnie, now. Oscar: (chuckles) Well, then! (His propeller spins.) Let's get goin'! Brenda: (waving) See ya later! (The master flyer leads the trainee down the taxiway, then one by one they take off into the sky. On the start of the next line, an elderly woman wearing vintage pilot gear strives over to her; this happens to be Winnie Winger.) Brenda: Goodbye! Be careful! (Notices Winnie) Oh, Miss Winger! Welcome to Tarrytown! Winnie: Oh, it's so good to be here. (Her voice is the same as that over the radio yesterday; Brenda chuckles.) Winnie: Well, where is he? Where's Oscar? Brenda: He and his friend Jay Jay have a very special surprise for you. (gesturing to the sky) They are going to perform Oscar's famous Double-Over-Under-Upside-Down-Loop-de-Loop. Winnie: Oh, why would Oscar do something like that? Brenda: (confused) You mean you didn't...come here to see the Double-Over-Under-Upside-Down-Loop-de-Loop? Winnie: (sighs) Of course not. (They stare heavenward; cut to the two planes in flight.) Oscar: Okay, it's time, Jay Jay! Are ya ready? Jay Jay: Yes, sir! I'm ready! Oscar: Okay, then here we go! (They flip upside down.) Jay Jay, Oscar: Over... (They start looping.) And over...and under...and upside down...wheeeee!!! (Cut back to the spectators.) Winnie: Amazing. Brenda: That's one word for it. (Back to the performance.) Narrator: Everything was going fine for Jay Jay and Oscar. But just then, a strong wind blew in from the mountains, and it completely blew them off balance. (They start to swerve.) Oscar: Ohhhh noooo!!! (Jay Jay screams in turn, and they flop more as the mechanic and stunt pilot watch from below.) Winnie: I don't remember this part of the trick. Brenda: Uh...they must've added some things. (Winnie stares at her; she chuckles weakly.) Winnie: When did they add that? (Long pause.) Brenda: Um... (shrugging) J-just now. (Winnie stares on, cut back to the out-of-control flyers.) Jay Jay, Oscar: Whoaaaaa!!! (They finally straighten themselves. '' '''Jay Jay:' Are you okay, Oscar? Oscar: (totally overexcited) Whoopee, I am, now! (chuckles) How 'bout you, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Never been better! Hey, we did it! Oscar: YEEEEEE-HAW! (chuckles) We sure did! (more chuckling) WHAT A RIDE!! (More chuckling; he leads the jet plane out of view as the scene cuts back to the spectators. Winnie voices an amazed chuckle and turns to the delighted mechanic.) Winnie: My word! (more chuckling) That was simply thrilling! (Brenda giggles.) Brenda: I'll say! Winnie: Oh! Just like the good old days. (They share warm glances; meanwhile, the biplane and jet plane descend from their flight and land on the runway one by one. Oscar is the first to approach Brenda and his longtime idol.) Oscar: Well, Winnie? What did ya think? Winnie: Oh, Oscar, why on earth did you do that? Oscar: (stammers, confused) What? Uh, you came to see my...my famous Double-Over-Under-Upside-Down-Loop-de-Loop, d-didn't ya? Winnie: No, my old friend. I came to see you—I like you for who you are, not for what you can do. The most important thing is that you and your young friend here— (Cut to the two planes; she continues o.s.) —keep safe and sound, so that I can visit you again and again. Oscar: (chuckles) Winnie, you're the greatest. Winnie: We must sit and talk, Oscar. But first, I want my picture taken wit the most famous plane I know. (On the end of this, Brenda runs off to get something.) Oscar: Oh, and I'' want ''my picture taken with the most famous pilot I know. (Brenda enters with her camera.) Brenda: Alright, you two. Smile and say "cheese"! (She aims.) Oscar: No, no, wait-wait a minute! (to Jay Jay) Jay Jay, you deserve to be in this picture, too. Come on over here! Jay Jay: (comes forward) Wow! Really?! Do ya mean it?! Thanks, Oscar! (Brenda begins snapping away, one picture after another.) '''Narrator:' What a great day this turned out to be. (Winnie takes off her jacket and poses.) Oscar learned that his old pal Winnie, liked him not because of the special things he could do, but because of what a special friend he was. (One more flash of light; all three smiling faces have been captured in a black-and-white photograph on a page.) Narrator: We're all God's creations, and he makes us unique— (Zoom out slowly, framing the photo in a book against a moving sky background as it closes.) —and gives us great friendships. (The book closes, revealing the E.Z. Airlines logo on the cover before fading to black moments later.) Category:Transcripts Category:Christian Transcripts